Remembering Sunday
by UrbanGiant
Summary: An disgraced daughter is thrust into a pyschiatric asylum, left by her stuck up parents who could care less to mourn her loss. Alone and afraid in a new climate, Sakura tries her best to adjust and ride out the turbulent road her life has turned upon. X
1. Admittance

'' The fuck is going on here ?! ''

You think I'd be used to a scream like that, Tsunade sighed. Her narrowed eyes surveyed a rampaging patient. Her pretty face was contorted in outrage and obscenities burst from her lips like rain from the sky. The orderlies were having trouble restraining here. The short man in a suit and glasses sitting in front of her desk gave a weary sigh, laced with irritance.

'' It's ... for the best honey ,'' her mother offered, but she wasn't really trying. The glazed look in her eye was pitiful to an experienced woman such as herself.

It seemed her parents had grown tired of their daughters antics. When the couple continued to ignore the screaming and erratic trashing, Tsunade's observations were proved right.

It wasn't that they couldn't help her or that this was her last resort. It seemed a discreet way of getting her out of their hair. They were tired of being embarrassed by her outbursts and their image was suffering.

They'd given up on salvaging her, they were more concerned about the costs of fixing her or keeping her under lock and key for a while until she sobered up in their eyes.

'' NO ! '' That was when she flipped, the anger triggering tears in her eyes.

'' Don't do this ... ,'' she pleaded, the tears mingling with other rivulets of her skin. Her voice broke with the sobs. '' Please, Mom! Dad ! '' She was getting desperate, losing hope. The strong orderlies had almost succeeded in pinning her down and the injection was on it's way.

Tsunade felt a pang of sympathy cloud her heart. Poor girl, such potential.

'' Stop it right now, young lady ,'' her father snapped, his combed moustache rippling with his furious tone ,'' you're a shame on my name and I wont tolerate it or your embarrassment any longer. ''

'' No- Dad! Please- '' She was choking now, screaming crying. The words stabbed her like knives but it didn't lessen her struggling.

'' Don't do this ,'' she whispered, '' please. ''

'' You're as good as dead to me,'' her father said coldly and her mother sniffed, in agreement.

Her green irises darting back and forth uncertainly, drowning in a pool of tormented tears. In a glance Tsunade detected shock, betrayal, hurt and fear.

Her breathing evened out and her cries died out, but her tears cursed on leaving red blotches on her skin.

The sedative injection finally greeted her arm and soon her eyes grew heavy with her lids, drooping drowsily. Her breath hitched in her throat and the orderlies secured her in a more compliant composure. Her parents wrinkled their faces in disgust as if she was a most assaulting odour that was lingering far too long.

Only after she was removed from the office did they stand and leave. With a curt bow from Mrs and a brisk hand grasp from Mr, they left without a word.

Tsunade sank back into her chair. The new patient's papers and records were cluttering her desk, adding to her growing paperwork. Massaging her temples with her long fingers, she called her secretary and friend, Ms Shizune inside. After she ordered for some cleaner to come and dispose of the mess the latest admittant had made, Tsunade cast a bleary eye on her helpful colleague, who coincidentally turned out to be her neice, of sorts.

_Keep it in the family what? _The old idiot she knew as one of the most revered behavioural shrinks, A Dr. Jiraiya had once commented with a smirk. The old fool was also a an old friend but his stupid remarks earned him a slap or two now and then.

With an obedient smile and concerned eyes Shizune stared back.

'' If you don't mind me saying, Dr. Tsunade, you look a bit ... ehh ... troubled. ''

Tsunade gave a most bitter ' Hah! ' in return which caused Shizune to grin apologetically.

Fingering the crisp white pages before her Tsunade let out another sigh.

'' This new girl, she's taken a lot out of me. She reminds me of someone I used to know. It's sad, you know ? And this bloody paperwork doesn't exactly lighten my mood. ''

Shizune nodded solemnly. Her boss was well known as one who didn't relish the work, but was one of the best in her game. Sometimes the cases that passed her doors effected her in ways the onlookers wouldn't imagine. Shizune had a fair share of war stories herself.

But as the brunette gazed affectionately at her role model, she knew just the thing to lighten her mood. Raising a one hand to her mouth and using the other to beckon her Boss with a glint in her eye, Shizune's voice wafted like a welcome breeze on a hot stuffy day through Tsunade's ears.

'' If this will help you lessen the load, I have a break in ten minutes and I'm not particularly hungry, maybe I could help ? '' Tsunade shot her a grateful grin and was about to to object, see Tsunade was a very methodical woman and she couldn't risk Shizune doing anything wrong, when Shizune cut across ,'' and I have one or two vials or this - '' she unveiled two thin bottles of imported sake, her Boss's favourite from the pocket on her coat.

To see the look on her Boss's face when her pupils dilated in shock and longing left a ripple of amusement in Shizune's body.

'' Pull up a chair, I'm giving you an extended break, fuck that ! ''

Glad to be of help, Shizune obeyed with a soft smile while her Boss rattled around in her desk drawer for two small sake cups, the kind that are easily hidden under files and pens in the many compartments.

Raising the lulling nectar to her lips Tsunade smirked.

'' Our little secret . ''

And already her emotional ties to anything were forgotten as the sake passed down her throat.

Refreshing, she thought warmly, just what I needed.

But that changed when she picked up the first page and her eyes skimmed the first line.

Her sake settled like a drop of lead in her stomach.

FULL NAME: HARUNO, SAKURA

Okay, so it mightn't be the most interesting piece so far but I swear I'll make it up in later chapters.

If there is pairings to be added they are undecided as of yet and the like.

Feedback appreciated !

Read & Review & Flame & Blah =D

Thanks For Reading,

xo Donna


	2. A Proper Welcoming Morning

_Placid Thoughts _/ Timid Sakura

**Angry Thoughts **/ Sarcastic Sakura

_**Joint Thoughts**_/ Agreeing Sakura

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you're awoken by a man in a nurse outfit forcing medication down your throat you know you're in for a bad day.

After the sedation wore off me during the night, along with the dreamless slumber it resulted in, I awoke red eyed and confused. I found myself suddenly prisoner to four sickly yellow walls and a horrible teal linoleum floor. In my cell there was one bed, bare of anything but the necessary get up, a chest of drawers, one pitiful shelf and a window. Barred, or course.

In the enveloping darkness my mind whirred in panic.

Where the fuck am I ?

And then I remembered, suddenly wishing I'd forgot. I stared for a long time at the white washed ceiling, thinking about my life in general before reluctantly succumbing to another sleep. I didn't bother telling myself it would be better in the morning, because I'm a realist and god only knows what will become of me then.

I was apparently so deep in sleep that when I failed to regain consciousness quick enough, the nurse on check believed I'd somehow managed to overdose. Yeah right.

In panic, _he _checked my pulse and reefed me from the sheets, grabbing the jar of pills that was mandatory for all staff to carry in case one of the headcases decided to swallow tablets as if they were Skittles and he prised my jaw open and proceeded pouring four or five down my throat.

As you can imagine, I was royally pissed at being awoken in such a manner and I bit and scratched at my would be assailant. But sadly, he pinned me to the bed until I'd swallowed every single one stuck in my trachea .

'' Shush now, the hard parts over, '' he soothed.

'' Excuse me? ,'' I spluttered, writhing against his vice like grip. '' What the fuck was that for ? ''

'' Language ,'' he muttered under his breath. I glared at this prick with all the anger I could muster into my eyes and if looks could kill, I'm sure he'd die a horrible death. He brushed his blond ponytail's end of his face and stood up, brushing his uniform off as he did, as if nothing had happened.

'' Hello ? I demand to know why you force fed me some bloody poison ! ,'' I shrieked, swatting at him with my furious hands. He stared at me with a pained expression on his face and he swiftly handed me a bucket from under the bed.

'' What- '' but I didn't get to finish my question because before I knew it, I found the contents of my stomach regurgitate up my oesophagus and out of my mouth. I choked and hacked into the basin, my thoughts in complete disorder.

When I'd finished, I was tempted to throw the bucket at him but I relented at the last minute and swung it on the floor instead. I tried not to shudder at the sloshing inside it but I was shivering anyway so it didn't really matter.

'' The pills have a stimulant casing so the walls of your stomach believe it's a threat. To purge you of it's badness, it reacts in one of the only ways it can, by emptying itself and ridding the threat. Clever isn't it ? ''

I stared at the nurse, breathing deeply, trying with willpower alone to rid my throat of the burning acids and my mouth of the vile taste. And I was the loon, when this guy decides to empty me from the inside out for no reason !

'' Are you fucking serious ? '' I finally managed, wiping my mouth with a shaking hand.

He just shrugged. '' Sorry, I forget to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes. ''

'' Why did you do that ? '' I barked, whacking my fist against the wall beside me.

'' Easy now ,'' he murmured.

'' Well ?! ''

'' It's a precaution. Some kids here try stunts like that here. Doesn't matter really, the pills are flawless, nothing can escape them. It was our own Dr. Tsunade who invented them. Any way they're nothing to what could be done to you. And besides ,'' he examined the innocent contents of my dinner the night before, half digested ,'' no harm done. ''

I couldn't speak, what could I say to that ? And the nurse, who was a middle aged man with _a long blond ponytail_ and a few scratches on his face just smiled apologetically at me.

Finally I steadied my breathing and managed to mumble, the foul taste still there.

'' Sorry, you were just doing your job. I just was caught off . I'm new to all this .''

I gestured with my clean hand at all the walls, too much the same colour as my vomit for my liking

and he just nodded.

'' It happens .''

I noticed he was wearing a name tag. ' YAMANAKA ' it read.

'' Did I do that ? ,'' I mumbled, pointing at the fresh scars on his face. He raised a hand and fingered them as if he hadn't noticed they were there. '' Oh, probably. It happens. I'm used to it

by now. ''

I cringed, I know I did. I could feel the buring shame on my face. I couldn't think of anything to say but Mr. Yamanaka didn't seem to care.

'' You might want to wash your mouth out. The bathrooms are down the hall. ''

And with that he left. I suppose I was just one distraction on a round of pyschopaths for him that morning.

I was careful to avoid the bucket when I left the bed, pulling at my drab night dress in despair as I wandered out of the room.

Someone dressed me in this hospital garment while I was sedated. I shuddered.

In the hall there were a few non descript doors like mine, only the occassional bearing scratches or graffiti and the linoluem was identical to the one in my room. Easy to wipe clean I supposed.

There was another nurse at the door for the bathrooms. She was thin, had wavy black hair, long red nails and crimson lipstick to match. She bore an expression that can only be described as ... stern.

_What do you expect ?_ I told myself.

**A chaotic smile, a frown even.**

_Shut up._

**Hn.**

I wove my fingers in my robe nervously.

_What to say to this stanger ? _

_Did the vomit splashes speak for themselves ?_

**You'll get to know her in time, you'll be in here for a while.**

_I said shut up!_

**...**

The nurse regarded me with narrowed eyes. Her name tag read '' Ms. Kurenai Yuhi. ''

_Pretty name._

She spoke first.

'' Yes ? ''

It wasn't said in a hostile way but itwasn't friendly either.

'' Uhm, I've- ''

'' I can see that ,'' she cut across,'' you're new here. ''

**No shit sherlock.**

'' Yeah. ''

'' Nice hair. ''

My cheeks burned again.

**Bitch.**

Of course she was referring to my unusual pink locks. I'd dyed them to resemble the blossom I'm named after more accurately. Which were pink in bloom in case you hadn't guessed.

I suppose this was one of the turning points that attracted my mother's disapproval. She'd always found my chestnut brown hair more complimentary because this was the only thing I inherited from her genes. The hair colour pushed us further apart at the time and she was really pissed.

'' What's your name ? ''

'' Sakura. ''

'' Oh I get it now. ''

**Most imbeciles would.**

_Stop it._

'' Can I use the bathroom ? I want to wash my mouth out and clean my face. ''

'' Sure. ''

_Geesh._

I pushed past her scrutiny and went inside. It was exactly like the toilets in my old school. There was a few cubicles, sinks and mirrors. Of course, the mirror was rounded with a sort of adhesive which made it hard to cut yourself of the corners and the faucets on the taps were made of plastic. _So we don't whack our heads of them I suppose._

I turned it gingerly, exhaling when the cold water hit my hands. I splashed my face with it a few times, rubbing hurriedly at the dried substance and then I hooked my mouth under the faucet. It was such a relief to wash the taste away, I hate being sick. Plus the acid erodes your teeth.

How some people can stick being bulimic I'm not sure.

I nearly yelped when I looked up and seen Kurenai staring at me intently from her reflection in the mirror.

'' Uhm do you mind ? ''

'' Sorry. It's my job to watch you. In case you-''

'' Pull something stupid, yeah yeah ! '' Turns out I'd retained some of the anger from earlier. Goodbye privacy.

Sighing I let go of the sink and stalked out, annoyance boiling in my empty stomach.

I was so absorbed in my fuming and huffing that I didn't notice the man in front of me until I'd walked into him.

I shoudln't have bothered to really, because I was the only who suffered from it. I bounced back and landed ass first on the screeching lino. I looked up, dreading having ran into one of the crazies when another orderly or such peered back at me. This guy was different.

I could tell by his relaxed composure, the hand tucked carelessly into his pocket and the other holding a small orange book. This wasn't what bothered me. Sure he had to be staff if he was in uniform, but why was he wearing a mask ?

There was a black covering over his nose and mouth and his hair covered his left eye in careless strands.

_Maybe he's disfigured. Maybe one of the patients mawled his face!_

I thought in panic. _It could happen to you!_

I knew I was over reacting but my heart rate increased all the same.

Under the white shirt and pants that the ensemble consisted off, I could see the shape of well formed muscles.

I'd studied art at school, I knew anatomy well.

**That sounds perverted.**

_SHUT UP!_

Only one of his eyes was visible and it was coal black, but it seemed to be looking at me in amusement.

I then realised I was sitting with my legs spread wide open with my underwear ( under the robe ) purely visible.

For the second time that morning I wanted to crawl into bed and die.

Blushing, I failed to notice the extended hand he'd removed from his pockets and offered to me.

He had to clear his throat before I noticed it.

'' Ugh thanks. ''

I chose that moment to study him up close. I couldn't tell what lay behind the mask, but he seemed handsome. His hair was a shiny grey, but not in an elderly way. I realised it was dyed when I was close enough to see the black roots coming through in his scalp.

'' Going somewhere ? ''

His voice was husky and held the hint of a smile. What surprised me most was that it wasn't muffled by the mask.

_Back to my room to wallow in misery._

**That's the spirit.**

_Piss off !_

'' My room ,'' I finally managed, breathing in the scent of strawberries.

_Strawberries ?_

**Wtf ?**

_**Why'd he smell of strawberries ?**_

His name tag read '' Kakashi Hatake ''.

What a name.

I sensed a shift in his mask and I suppose he was smirking.

'' You're new. ''

**Noo. How observant of you to notice.**

'' Yup. ''

Seriously ! I felt like mentally slapping myself, that's the best I could come up with ! Honestly.

'' What's your name, new girl ? ''

'' Sakura. ''

He let out a soft chuckle. '' Like the flower ? '' Is wasn't sarcastic or mocking, it was simply amused.

'' Exactly. ''

'' Sorry, Sakura. I'm afraid you can't go back to your room. ''

I was stumped. The anger started boiling again.

'' Wh-why not ? '' I fought to keep my tone normal, but it wavered and sounded like a confused childs.

'' Breakfast is from 8 o' clock til half nine. And it's 20 past nine. All patients are expected to be there, when the roll is called at half. Or else. ''

I dreaded the or else.

'' The food hall is just down the opposite way you came. Turn left. Can't miss it. ''

'' Thanks. ''

I was happy with my voice then, because it sounded more controlled.

I walked away, shaken from my encounter but determined to escape the choking air of that situation.

I heard a soft chuckling behind me and then Kurenai's firm voice asking what was so funny.

Ahead of me, a mustering of voices chatted and laughed and occassionally barked. I hadn't a clue what to expect, what sort of freaks I'd be in with and that scared me.

As I scurried along to the food hall, I never felt more nervous in my life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay So The Line Break Wont Work For Some Reason So I'm Using This ! ^^^ T~T

Finished & Edited At 3:33 Am 8th June 2009

Let Me Know What You Think,

Suggestions, Complaints, Constructive Criticism Etc.

Thanks For Reading !

xo Donna


End file.
